


Oblivious

by randomuserperson1



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bit Rushed at the end, Cute puppy dog eyes, F/F, Fluff, POV Weiss Schnee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomuserperson1/pseuds/randomuserperson1
Summary: Weiss really is a bit of a sheltered princess
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Previously called Puppy dog eyes, I just rewrote some parts and reposted it here, originally on FanFiction.net.

It seemed like a normal Sunday afternoon, I was in the dorm room studying for a test that was coming up on this Wednesday. Ruby was once again ignoring my advice to study ahead and was playing with Zwei by tossing him up in the air and catching him, Blake was at the library most likely reading one of her “romantic” novels, and Yang had left for the cafeteria with JNPR.

It was relatively quiet, until Ruby started using her semblance to throw Zwei to one side of the room and catch him, I was just about to tell her off when Yang practically threw the door open and walked in with a plate full of food and sat on her bed.

“Yang Xiao Long! I’ve told you many times before that eating on your bed is unsanitary and disgusting! Why don’t you ever eat in the cafeteria anymore?”

“Aw relax Ice queen, I washed my hands, it's fine, and why would I stay in the cafeteria when I can annoy you if I eat here.”

Yang replied with a wink, at this point, I had just about had it, my studying session was impossible to continue at this point as Yang would most likely start chewing loudly just to tick me off, But before I managed to get any words out, Ruby and Zwei raced over to Yang.

“OOH sis!”  
Ruby started shaking Yang's arm, while Zwei started barking at her and jumping up and down,

“You got the new spaghetti with meatballs! The lunch lady banned me from eating anymore today because I almost ran them out of it. Can I have it pleasepleasepleaseplease!.”

Ruby added on her signature silver puppy dog eyes, which was amplified by Zwei’s own literal grey puppy dog eyes.

"Woah woah! Calm down you two, no need to go overkill with the eyes, I swear you can even kill a grimm with them, and I was going to give it to you anyways, I know how much you like."

Yang was looking about 2 feet above Ruby's head, she’s had plenty of experience to know how to deal with the duo when they were like this.

I on the other hand, am sadly not to that level yet, and that leads to my current predicament, I know exactly what Ruby is about to do, but I still have to try, I shoot a glare at Ruby,

"Ruby Rose, I will not tolerate you eating spaghetti on your bed! The sauce will stain your sheets and you know how hard they are to wash out!" 

Zwei and Ruby seemed to have planned for this, they immediately turned around and gave me the eyes and I froze. They look so...so…

ADORABLE, I always had a soft spot for dogs and now that Ruby and Zwei are side by side, I can clearly see how similar they are. Both their eyes widen and gain this sad, almost tearful look. They bend their head down a bit so when they look up it adds even more cuteness, It's unbearable.

"Aw pleeeeease Weiss? It's only for tonight and I promise I'll be extra careful!"

"I-i uh...f-fine!" Is all I can get out, they're just too adorable, I decide it might be best to look away to try and compose myself, "J-Just don't get anything on your bed you dolt."

"Thanks Weiss! I promise I'll make it up to you!" I suddenly felt a gust of air, and saw some rose petals fall onto the ground, it seems that Ruby used her semblance to get on her bed with Zwei and the food. 

Why did I act like that? Normally with Zwei I would just use a baby voice and start hugging him, but suddenly I just turned into a stuttering mess? It must have been Ruby.

Shutting my books, I get up from my desk. It's impossible to focus now, and if I head to the library I can have Blake as a study partner. "Weish! Where arh ou goinh?!" Ruby asks, I turn my head to look at my team leader, her mouth is full of pasta, 

"Ruby you dolt! You need to swallow before you talk!" I snap at her, " And for your information, I'm going to the library so I can study in a more peaceful environment." 

Ruby takes a second to swallow all the food, "Aw come on!" She whines, "I'm not that bad when I eat am?" 

"I'm just going to the library, don't get anything on my bed or I'll freeze you both..." I walk out as I hear Yang say "Hey! What did I do?"

I find Blake near the romantic novel section, she's almost always here reading a book like Ninjas of love or Sensual Samurai and other cheesy errotic books. 

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asks looking up from her book.

"Ruby and Yang." I reply while sitting down. Blake looks at me and a look of understanding passes between us, It's nice having a friend and teammate with whom I can speak to and not get constant migraines while doing it..

"Have you finished studying for Professor Port's test on Wednesday?"

"I've only managed to get through the part about grimm packs and I just started on the Ursa section."

"I'm at that part too, If we start now, we’ll be finished by supper time..”

We spent the next few hours at the library studying, we got through the entire test material and about a fourth of the way through it again when we took a small break. We started idly chatting, something I have started to get used to doing more after many complaints by Yang who said "I was too frozen over." Eventually, we got to the topic of our partners somehow.

"I mean honestly, how do you even deal with Yang? She seems way too difficult to deal with outside of fighting, and even then she's always playing around!"

"She's not that bad once you get used to her." replied Blake

"We've been on the same team for almost an entire year!" 

"Not like that," said Blake rolling her eyes, a small grin then grew on her face, "It's like you and Ruby, you always were complaining about her when you first met, but now you to act like best friends, you always hang out and you help with her homework and you even let her copy some of your work one time"

I honestly didn’t know how to respond to this, now that I think about it, it seems that I have been giving Ruby a sort of "special treatment" compared to the rest of my friends.

"It seems that Ruby has managed to thaw that frozen heart of yours just a bit Ice queen." Blake added with a smile

I give a noncommittal shrug and turn around, but my mind starts racing, has Ruby really have that much affect on me? I mean, I even called her cute, I would never do that, it is unbecoming of me, is calling your friend cute even a normal thing other people do? 

"H-how would you describe Yang?" I blurted out suddenly, trying my best to sound nonchalant, the look Blake gave me tells me I’ve failed at that

“Any reason why?”

"Just trying to keep up the small talk…” I respond, I can feel Blake’s eyes on me.

Blake gave me a small smile, but then looked away, "Yang is very intelligent, even if she doesn't seem like it, she's quite fun to talk to when she's not deliberately trying to annoy you."

Blake turned around, "She actually pays more attention to people then you would realise, I once asked if she would bring me a drink, and she brought me tea, it was my favorite kind too, I've never even told her about it, she says she's seen me drink it often and she realised it was my favorite."

As Blake talked, I remembered something that happened a few weeks ago, We were in the dorms one day, the heat had gone out and it was a particularly hot day, I remember it distinctly because I had lost a sparring match to Ren that day because an Ice wall I had created melted in seconds from the heat..

I remember Ruby had ran to the cafeteria and brought back some cold treats for us all, she had brought me some blueberry frozen yogurt, it was my favorite and I had never told her, she said she heard me talking about it to Neptune when I was still obsessing about him for a time a while back.

I must have gotten really distracted by this memory because Blake was tapping me on the shoulder to get my attention "So what about you? How would you describe Ruby?"


	2. Chapter 2

"W-Well…She's...um." Why can't I speak properly? It's a very simple question, but the image of Ruby's puppy eyes keeps appearing in my head. It's really strange, especially now.

"She's...She's quite naïve, and childish, and a huge dolt," as I'm talking, memories start emerging from my mind, the fight with the Nevermore from our first day, "But she's a great leader and tactician..."

I remember all the times we hang out and go out to Vale to go shopping, "She's an amazing friend who keeps staying with me no matter how many times I insult her…" I recall the food fight we had a few months ago and I can feel a small smile growing on my face, "She makes me happy when I'm around and everyone seems so happy...I feel like I can really have fun…"

I remember a particularly bad night when I had dreamt my father came to take me away and Ruby was there for me, "And she's always willing to listen and…" I'm starting to ramble on and I can feel my face grow warm, 

"Well...that certainly was interesting." Blake deadpanned, "I knew you were closer to Ruby than to me or Yang but this is certainly a nice surprise ."

"Well I answered your question, so how about we keep studying!" I say, with a smile that's very forced, more than my usual forced smiles.

Blake watches me for a moment, then sighs and agrees to continue.

After we finish for the night and head back to the dorm, a small part in the back of my mind speaks up

'You forgot one thing.’

What could I have possibly forgotten about? 

'She's also really cute.'

The next day arrives, I hear rustling above me and a soft tap on the floor, I know what's going on as it happens every day. Ruby always gets up a few minutes before the alarm as it's her duty as team leader to prepare for the day. I can hear the drawers of the cabinet where me and Ruby store our close slide open and close, and the bathroom door open.

I must have fallen asleep, since everything went dark and hazy for a bit, but then I hear talking and people walking, I must have slept through the alarm at some point as I can hear Blake talking to Ruby and Yang laughing at something one of them must have said.

"Why hasn't Ice queen woken up? She's usually the one nagging at me to get up and rush off to class" I can hear Yang say. I'm way too tired to even snap back at Yang, truth be told, I lost quite a bit of sleep just staring up at Ruby's bed, that night, my dreams seemed to have been filled by rose petals falling around me.

I hear footsteps approaching, it's probably Yang just trying to-

Suddenly, an incredibly loud, high pitched sound pierces my eardrums and seems to rattle my skull.

I bolt out of bed so fast I can feel my bones pop just a bit, "RUBY ROSE, WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT DAMN WHISTLE!" 

Before I could think of a fierce enough reprimand to follow up, Ruby turned on the puppy eyes at full blast "I'm sorry Weiss, I'll just throw it away…" 

"N-no, Ruby it's fine, I just didn't get enough sleep last night…" I feel so guilty now, it's like she's tugging on my heartstrings, there is no way Ruby should possess this much power over me

Her face immediately lit up and she skipped away, I could hear Yang snickering across the room at me so I shoot her a glare. 

I quickly changed and we all went to the cafeteria for breakfast. It was quite uneventful except for when Ruby tried to balance cookies on her nose for 5 minutes, I watched for a few minutes until I saw Yang shoot me a look out of the corner of my eye and I realized I was staring a bit too much at the younger girl.

That was strange.

The first class of the day was Grimm studies with Professor Port, It was mostly him just droning on about some adventure he went on, and him reminding us about the test coming up, on the way out Ruby bumped into me and made me drop some books.

Usually I would have snapped at her but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. It's not worth it to get mad over something trivial like fallen books, especially since I’ve been trying more at the whole “nice” thing for Ruby.

Next was dust studies with Ms. Goodwitch. As the heiress to the largest dust company on Remnant, it seemed like an unnecessary class, but Ms. Good Witch quickly pointed out how there was always more to learn and It wouldn't hurt to review.

Next was History, It was quite difficult to understand Dr. Oobleck's ramblings as his body composition was about 40% coffee, but I remained diligent and tried, and partially succeeded, at taking some notes, at least it was better than the rest of the class, who only watched on with glazed eyes. Ruby kept dozing off, which led me to wake her up several times by poking her in the arm with my pencil.

Yang actually managed to fall asleep as Blake was too busy reading a book for her to care. I'm surprised she didn't get in trouble but given Oobleck's...enthusiasm with his talking about subject, she managed to get away with it.

The rest of the day was dedicated to combat training, this time we had Ms. Goodwitch supervising, the teachers usually rotated from supervising as watching about a dozen teams of teenage hunters and huntresses in training put a large amount of strain on the neck as they had to keep looking around, and sometimes up in the air.

Today I was training against Nora, who had lost a rock-paper-scissors match with Yang and had to spar with me, everyone really wanted to train with Pyrrha so it had to go down to rock-paper-scissors, I already lost my match so I had no choice but to choose another sparring partner.

The match was going great so far, Nora may be a lot stronger than me but my glyphs are excellent at augmenting me speed so it was quite an even match, until Ruby came along.

WHAM

Magnhild had hit the spot where I was standing about half a second ago, as I jumped back, I rotated the dust cartridge in Myrtenaster to some Burn dust and summoned a glyph to shoot a wall of fire at Nora, she spun her hammer to cover her body as the flames hit the hammer. As the smoke cleared I saw Nora had slid back quite a few feet, I must have used a bit more dust than I realized.

"Yeah Weiss! You got her good! Now finish it!" It was Ruby on the sidelines, she was acting like a cheerleader, jumping up and down and waving her arms. I started to laugh a bit as I watched her, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Nora charging at me. 

On pure instinct I spun the barrel on Myrtenaster and summoned a glyph on the ground in front of Nora. I didn’t see what I chose but I quickly saw I had used ice dust as a large wall of it grew from the ground. Nora had been going too fast to react and her momentum had carried her…

SMACK

Right into the wall.

"Nora! Are you ok?" I asked, it sounded quite painful from my side of the wall, when I got to the other side. Nora was on the ground grinning at the sky, blood trickling from her nose and her face was red from the impact. She started giggling a bit as Ren and Ruby came over. 

"I'll get her to the infirmary, excellent move Weiss" 

Ren said as he picked up his partner and walked away. I could faintly hear Nora calling "I want a rematch later!"

"WEISS that was awesome! The way you went Fwoosh! And then it went Pow! And then Nora went flying and she ran at you and Smack!" Ruby combined this "reenactment" a complex series of gestures that was supposed to be the fight.

"Ruby calm down! I know it must have been fun but you're going to pass out if you don't take a breath."

"Aw come on Weiss! I'm invincible, didn't you see how I defeated Ren?"

"I was too busy on my own match Ruby." This was a lie, I found my eyes sneaking a peak at Ruby once that almost made Nora hit me in the head. 

"Anyways, we go check out Yang and Pyrrha's match. I wanna study her fighting style more for when I fight her!" And without letting me respond, she grabbed my hand and used her semblance to speed us off, leaving a trail of unnoticed white rose petals behind us.


	3. Chapter 3

CLANG!

BAM! 

WOOSH!

Yang skidded backwards across the ground, the shockwave from her own explosion had been mostly reflected back onto herself by Pyrrha's shield.

She had gone quite far back, it looked like something other than the force of the explosion was pushing her back, almost like a magnet when you face to like-poles towards each other. Yang dashed forward through the smoke, she could sense Pyrrha's aura so it didn't matter if she could see. A flash of red came at her and Yang slid underneath it, the large red spear barely grazing her hair. As she was about to counter attack, from seemingly out of nowhere-

SMACK

Pyrrha had spun around and hit Yang with her shield full on in the face, sending her flying backwards. Yang hit the ground and her aura broke, leaving her collapsed on the ground.

"Yeah! Go Pyrrha!"

"You got her!"

"WOO!"

“Sorry!”

There was a small crowd gathered around the designated sparring arena, it was no secret that Pyrrha was one of the best huntresses in the school, rivaling and even beating some of the top 4th year students, so a large crowd watching the fight was not a rare sight. I could hear a scratching noise beside me, I looked to my left and saw Ruby furiously scribbling down notes on a small note pad. Turns out she wasn’t kidding when she said she wanted to study how Pyrrha fought.

She has her tongue comically sticking out the side of her mouth, if I didn’t know any better, I might have said we were in a cartoon or a cheesy fanfiction. The action partially reminded me of Zwei, how he runs around with his cute little tongue poking out and his fluffy little tail, and his big round-

“Weiss?”

“Cute eyes…”

“Uh...what?”

Wait...did I say that out loud?

“ZWEI! I was thinking about Zwei! He’s got cute eyes! I mean, not that you don’t have nice eyes, I mean it's quite a rare color isn’t it? And they look nice on your face.” 

I quickly spit out. Nice on your face? What is wrong with me? I’m supposed to be more refined than this!

“Uhh..” Ruby thinks for a second as she processes my flurry of words, “Oh! Thanks Weiss! And I think your eyes look great too!” Ruby beams at me, she looks so innocent and cute, it's hard not to smi-

Wait, why do I feel so hot? “Weiss? Are you ok? Your face is turning red. Did you catch a fever?” Ruby stares at me with concern in her silver eyes. I can feel my face turning hotter, “I-I think so.” I turn away from Ruby, “my stomach feels weird too, I might have caught something.” 

“Do you want me to take you to the nurse’s office?” 

“Sure.. just don’t go too fAST-”

Ruby picked me up and activated her semblance once again and the scent of roses filled my nose, and we speed off, the world a blur around us, it quite strange, Ruby’s semblance, from the outside, it looks like she turns into a large clump of a red something, but when I’m holding onto Ruby, I don’t feel changed, something certainly seems off but it's hard to place.

Before I can even comprehend what's going on around me, we suddenly stop by the nurses office, another odd thing about Ruby’s semblance is the rose petals, they seem normal until she carries me, but up until last semester, the petals were normal rose petals that seemed to be partially covered in frost, but lately they’ve been changing. They started turning white, and now they looked to be almost completely white.

“Weiss? You’re really starting to freak me out now, you keep zoning out.” 

It took me a second to realize I was just staring at a petal that was at the ground, I didn’t even realize Ruby had said we were here.

“Oh, am I? I’m sorry about that, anyways...”

I approach the door and look back at the younger girl, “You should probably head back to the dorm, I don’t want you to catch whatever I seemed to have contracted.”

“Ok...When you’re done make sure to tell me if you need me to help! Ok?”

I give her a nod and watch as she uses her semblance to speed off, leaving a trail of odd colored rose petals. I turn around and walk into the nurse’s office. I stop in place, there seems to be quite a lack of a nurse and an unexpected surplus of Professor Ozpin.

“P-Professor? What are you doing all the way down here?” I ask

Ozpin takes a sip of coffee and sets it done on the desk and sits back into a chair, he intertwines his fingers and looks over and replies,

“Ah Miss Schnee, well the nurse, ironically, wasn’t feeling all that well today, so I decided, why not try out the wonderful practice of medicine myself? It certainly wouldn’t hurt to be more knowledgeable in this subject. Anyways, why don’t you take a seat Miss Schnee and we may begin.”

As I move to sit down, I notice a heaping stack of books on the desk where Ozpin is sitting. I can only see one book's title, Medicine for Idiots, but that alone makes me more nervous. “Professor? I’m-” 

before I could finish, Professor Ozpin cut me off, “Now Weiss... What symptoms are you experiencing?” he said with a kind smile.

“W-Well...I seem to be getting a fever, but it's changing rapidly, like one moment it might get better, or it could get worse.” Ozpin wrote something in a small notepad and motioned for me to continue, “I seem to be getting a strange feeling in my stomach at some points in time, like if I got really nervous, it seems to be related to when my fever acts up.” 

Ozpin wrote more in his notebook, and asked, “Have you been in contact with anyone that has symptoms? Do these symptoms seem to flare up in certain areas?” 

“Not to my knowledge, and it happens randomly. Like in the dorms, during certain classes, and lunch.”

“Alright, one more question. Do the symptoms seem to get worse around certain people? It may be someone’s semblance messing around with your aura.”

I have to think about this for a second. It seems to be worse around my teammates, but their semblances haven’t done anything for the last few months. “I’m not entirely sure, I spend most of the time with my team. Oh, you might want to call Ruby down here, I’ve been around her quite a lot lately and she might have caught something too.” 

Ozpin looks up at me when I mention Ruby, he looks up at me and what seems to be a look of realization crosses his face

“Miss Rose eh?”

“Uh yes?”

Ozpin takes a few seconds to review his notes, he seems to be smiling more as he reads. He then looks up. 

“Well, I’m afraid have no idea what's going on with you.”

I look at him with indignation, He only looked at his notepad for a few seconds! He hasn’t even consulted his books! He's not even qualified! He should at least double check!

“But sir, shouldn’t you at least look it up on your scroll, or consu-”

“Nope” he says with a smile, “Now why don’t you head on back to your dorm, and Miss Schnee?”

He says this right before I leave the door, I’m tempted to just leave there, but I stay long enough to hear, 

“Ask Miss Rose to take care of you, she experienced similar symptoms earlier this semester and may be able to help with your...problem.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Soooooooo, what did the nurse say?” Yang was dangling upside down off her bed, she was apparently trying to read whatever Blake was reading, a book titled Shameless Shinobi, which was most certainly more mindless erotica…

“Well first off, It wasn’t even the nurse at all! It was Ozpin!” 

“Ol’ Oz is still there ey? He was even there when Ruby had that thing happen to her earlier this semester.”

SLAM 

Ruby had burst out of the bathroom, toothbrush still in her mouth. I swear, sometimes she has Faunus levels of hearing, and other times she’s as deaf as Portman when he’s in the middle of one of his lecture.

“Yang! Remember what we talked about?” She said this with clenched teeth while she shot a meaningful look at her sister, her face was turning red.

“Speaking of which, Professor Ozpin, in his infinite wisdom, has no idea what's wrong with me, only that Ruby had it too.” I walked over towards her, “So what’s happening to me?”

“So well...I uh…”

“Just spit it out already you dolt, I don’t have all day.”

Yang got down and stood between us, “Weiss the first thing you need is some rest, we’ll talk tomorrow.” Apparently I must have done something because Yang had this scary overprotective older sister look coming from her, and I’ve seen what she can do when she gets protective of Ruby. But I never did anything wrong, I was just asking a question!

“Alright, but if I get worse then it's your fault…” 

To be honest, I really want to sleep right now but I didn’t want to show any weakness, a Huntress must never show weakness. I could hear a hushed argument between the sisters as i walk over to my bed, but I didn’t care. Blake on the other hand, seemed very interested in the argument, her ears had perked up and were facing Yang and Ruby and her eyes, which normally were dancing around the page, weren’t moving from their spot.

I went into the bathroom to change, we all used to change in the dorm, but we learned that's not quite a great idea after Ren and Jaune burst into our room one night and saw Yang. After I finished, I got out and walked past the sisters, who became quiet and then resumed talking after I got to my bed. The conversation got interesting as Blake’s eyes widened she looked over at me.

‘What?’ I mouthed at her, I could also see Yang looking over at Blake, she must have known Blake would overhear, after they looked at each other for a few seconds, Blake then looked over at me.

‘Tomorrow’ was all she mouthed, as Yang walked over to her and started whispering with her. Ok, normally I wasn’t the type to try to get into people’s personal business, now that everyone on my team but me knew what was going on, it was starting to bug me a bit, only a bit, whatever it was, I needed to respect my partner’s privacy even if I was dying to know inside...

That night was odd, I dreamt of Ozpin playing golf with a rubber chicken, followed by my father reprimanding me for eating too many dog biscuits and throwing a toy hammer at me, which was made weirder by the fact we were on a giant strawberry cookie. The dream ended with me smelling a strange rose-like smell followed by a suffocating feeling.

Wait, what's that in my mouth? It feels... Hairy. Wait, I’m awake!

“RUBY GET YOUR DOG OFF OF MY FACE!” I bolt up and pull Zwei off of me. Well this explains the rose smell and suffocating feeling, Zwei always seems to smell like Ruby, but not exactly like her, Ruby smells...sweeter.

What am I saying? 

“Zwei! Come on boy, you know better than to use Weiss as a pillow!”

Ruby grabs Zwei and pulls him off of me.

”Sorry about that Weiss! Zwei should know better, shouldn’t you?”

Ruby stares at Zwei, who gives Ruby the big round puppy dog eyes. Ruby retaliates with her own stare, you can practically feel the cuteness in the air. It’s all Zwei of course… I mean Ruby is...cute, but that's weird to think about, Ruby being cute…, I mean what would father say? If he heard how I was thinking that Ruby was cute. Not that I’m thinking about Ruby being cute, that's absurd!

“Weiss! Yo Weiss!” 

“H-huh?”

“I said I gotta talk to you.” It's Yang, she had a strange expression on her face, she seemed to have already finished changing and was waiting for me by the door, I quickly got up and went to go change. “You don’t need to change.” 

“Wait why?”

“That's what we need to talk about.” She had this slightly ominous air about her that really started to make me nervous. She led me out of the dorm and closed the door behind me. When I turned around and looked at Yang, all she gave me was a stern look.

"I need you to stay here."

"What? Why? I'm not missing any classes!"

"Look ice queen, I'm doing you a favor, just trust me and let Ruby take care of you, that way you're in top shape for combat lessons and such. Me and Ruby already discussed this and we both agree you gotta let her take care of you."

"Wait Ruby agreed to this?" Before Yang could react, I burst through the dorm door and went over to Ruby, who was trying to sneak an early morning cookie from her 'secret' stache.

"Ruby! I am in perfect condition and I do not need any bed rest. Just let me go to class, I don't need to stay!"

Ruby looked behind me at Yang and then back at me. She then put her hands together in a pleading gesture and looked at me with a sad look in her big eyes.

"Aww please Weissss! I'm doing this for your own good, I know how to make you feel better since I had what you have."

I felt my face begin to heat up as Ruby looked at me. This damn fever! I guess I have no other choice…

I simply sit down "Fine...but can you at least take some notes for me in our classes?” I say as I look over at Blake and Yang, they both nod their heads in agreement.

“Well we gotta go now, see you two later.” said Blake, walking with Yang out the door, as they left, Ruby and Yang looked at each other, I couldn’t see Ruby’s face, but Yang was giving her a look of encouragement and a not so subtle thumbs up.

“Welp!” Said Ruby, popping the P and turning around and giving me a big smile, “The first thing you need is food! I’ll go get you some warm soup really quick, back in a minute!”

And with that, she zoomed off, leaving a trail of white rose petals behind.

Well I guess I better get back to bed, and I might as well grab my scroll so I can research what's going on with me. As I get in, Ruby rushed back into the room, in her hands is a small bowl full of hot tomato soup.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been about 3 hours since Ruby has decided to start taking care of me, she's been bringing me food and has kept people out of the dorm, something that really bugged me was when Jaune came over to check up on me, after only a few words passed between them, Jaune had a mixture of understanding and disappointment in his face, apparently he knew what was going on and I didn't? 

Anyways, I don't feel bad at all anymore, quite the opposite in fact, I feel great, which makes this even stranger. 

I hope Ruby doesn't get sick again because of me, she has been getting awfully close to me at certain times and I'm not sure if I can pass this sickness on by close proximity. 

On the Brightside, my mood has definitely been improving since earlier, I suppose it was because I was with Ruby, as my partner and closest friend, it's quite natural for me to be happier in her presence.

Ruby also seemed to radiate a strange joyful aura, it would be quite difficult to not be happy when Ruby is in a cheerful mood, and currently, Ruby seemed to be in quite a great mood, she kept humming while working cheerily and her smile when she looks at me is bigger than I’ve ever seen, It makes me feel a bit light when she looks at me...

My mind was long gone from the conversation Ruby and Yang and Blake had last night, and their strange interactions this morning, instead I seemed to be more focused on Ruby, that and how my strange illness seemed to be fluctuating more and more rapidly when Ruby is around, I'm most certainly not stupid, Ruby somehow is affecting me, but how? It may be because she also experienced something similar earlier this month, or her semblance could be affecting me, but I've already ruled that out, and I've never heard anything about a disease that makes people sick after a few months of absence. No, this certainly isn't a disease, something else is going on here, something everyone isn't telling me, and I'm going to find out today.

First I'm going to have to figure out what's going on with me, as no one will tell me what's going on and judging from the fact that even Jaune knows what's going on with me, it should be safe to assume that what's wrong with me is common knowledge and I can find out with a bit of thorough research on my scroll. Then I should figure out why everyone was withholding that information from me. And finally, I have to figure how Ruby ties into all of this.

First I needed to get Ruby occupied, she was too distracting, I'm not saying that as a bad thing, there is just something about her that makes it hard to think, that and the fact that she might try to interfere with my research as she seems to be the reason why the other half of team RWBY won't tell me what's going on. The problem is how to distract her, her semblance makes it so any task she does is done in a fraction of its normal time, luckily I have already thought up a plan.

"Hey Ruby?"

"Yeah Weiss?" Ruby looks up from her homework and over to me from her desk, she recently moved it to be closer to my bed so she can be closer in case of an emergency from my "'illness."

"I've been feeling quite hungry lately, do you think you can get me some food?"

"Sure thing Weiss! Be back in a fla-"

"Wait!" I quickly grabbed her sleeves before she could fly off, "Can you bring me quite a few more things than usual? I'm feeling extra peckish, oh and can you bring them all in separate plates? The flavors might contrast if you bring a large variety of food on a single plate."

"Of course! I know exactly what you mean” she responds with a knowing nod and with that, she zoomed off, leaving more white rose petals, knowing Ruby, she would attempt to do the fastest way possible in almost any task, so she would try to bring all the plates of food at once, this can either lead to her dropping all the plates and having her clean it up and try again, or she'll be going slowly, either way buys me some time for research but I'll still have to be quick.

I quickly jump out of bed and head for my dresser, I left my scroll on it earlier when Yang asked to talk to me and I haven't had a chance to get it back, I then head back to my bed and try to look like I haven't moved, if Ruby came back to me out of bed after she told me many times to rest, she would certainly not be happy. I quickly tap a few buttons on the screen and open up the search bar, at first I try the obvious, Net Ph.D. it's sort of an online way of finding out what disease you may have, I've already ruled out sickness but it wouldn't hurt to explore all channels of knowledge, I type in my symptoms, all that pops up are rare and deadly diseases that would kill someone in less than an hour, which obviously ruled that out as I have been like this for about a day.

Time to try a wider search, If I put the symptoms in the main search bar, it would include all the data the net has to offer, I put in all of the information and…

.

.

.

Articles about what to do if you're in love? Web pages about how to confront a crush? Pages about what to get you significant other for Valentine's Day? What is this nonsense! It makes no sense! Is this some kind of joke? But wait… at the same time it kind of does… I can feel something in the back of my head subconsciously connecting the dots,  
but why would no one tell me? 

'Because you're a sheltered princess that overreacts to things, especially things as emotional as this.' Says a small voice in the back of my mind, 

deep down, It seems I know this is right, it's so bizarre, so...unheard of, how can I? Have...have a crush on someone? But it makes sense. And yet it doesn't, who though? Who has captured my attention like this? 

'Ahh but that's a simple question' says the voice in my head 'who is the one person you react most to? Who is the one that is always there? The one that's been taking care of you, the one who is standing right in front of you' Wait a minute, what?

"Weiss! Weiss you're really starting to zone out a lot lately, it must be because of your illness I bet." Ruby was standing in front of me, waving her hand in front of my face to try and get my attention. Besides her, is a large pile of food, separated into about 6 or 7 plates, all balance precariously on her arms, how she managed getting like that is beyond me.

"R-Ruby?" I ask with a shaking voice, I'm still coming to terms with my realization and I'm afraid I may be wrong.

"You don't look too good there Weiss, you seem to be shaking a bit. Just lie down and-"

"NO! I mean… wait...Ruby…" I tug her sleeve and make her sit down. "I...I need to ask you something." 

Ruby sits down, a slightly nervous look in her face. "Ruby… why did you lie to me?"

"A-about what?"

"I'm not sick...am I?" 

"Weiss…I-I'm really sorry," Ruby's voice started cracking slightly, I could see her eyes start to moisten a bit.

"After you came back and told us what Oz said I thought you were going through what I was going through a few months and I thought if... ifitookcareofyouthebyouwouldalsolikemethewayilikeyouandimreallyreallysorryaboutlyingtoyouandiunderstandifyoudontwanttobefriendsanymo-" 

The Ruby started speaking almost inhumanly fast, I had to physically cover her mouth to get her to stop.

"Slow down Ruby."

"I'M SORRY!" Ruby's tears started to flow freely. "I-"

I quickly grabbed Ruby and pulled her into a hug, she started crying into my shoulder, it took quite a while before she stopped.

"Ruby… I'm not sure entirely how I feel… I'm not even sure if I'm right about this, but I do know that I like you a lot, more than normal friends…" Ruby looked up at me. Her smile slowly grew, "Y-you mean it?" She said, staring at me tentatively. I give her a small nod, that's all she seems to need as she throws herself at me, wrapping me in a particularly tight hug.

After what seems like days past, or maybe a few seconds, It was hard to tell, we both pulled away. Ruby was still crying, but these tears seemed different than before, they were tears of joy.

"Ruby...do you… do you want to go out with me?" Ruby nodded her head very quickly, bouncing up and down on the bed. 

"Wait hold on, before we go on, when you went to see Ozpin a few months ago…"

Ruby smiled cheerily and wiped away a tear and said "Well that was when I fell for you of course!

A large blush covers my face... and I try to look somewhere else, my eyes land on all the food Ruby had brought, which...managed to fall onto the floor.

"I am not cleaning that up..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these last two stories came up so quickly because I had already written them a while ago and I was just just transferring them from my FFN account, so from here on out its going to be longer between uploads, I'll be posting on both AO3 and Fanfiction.net so if you want to check it out there my username is the same as it is here.


End file.
